Isabel Santana
Name: Isabel Santana Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Playing the guitar, playing the saxophone, knitting, working out and watching Science Fiction shows (Red Dwarf, Star Trek, etc.) Appearance: Isabel is rather short and chubby, being 5’2 and weighing in at around 165 pounds. Much of her weight is muscle but it is hidden under a generous layer of fat, especially around her stomach and her hips. Her face is round and has a short, round nose and brown, almond shaped eyes with thick eyebrows. Her hair is dark brown and is cut in a short, free flowing Mohawk that tends to sit to the left. Her skin is a smooth caramel color and she suffers from mild acne which fluctuates day to day, mostly popping up on her chin and forehead. Her teeth are well cared for, but slightly crooked, with one front tooth being higher than the other. Her sense of style is a sort of lazy punk rock. She dresses with a lot of red and black and wears skull patterns frequently, but only really wears sweaters that she has knitted, t-shirts, and oversized hoodies. She has gauges in her ears, and likes to wear tapers the most frequently. On the day of her abduction, she was wearing a long, black beanie, a red wool sweater with a sugar skull on the front, gray jeans, and her favorite chrome plated tapers. Biography: Isabel grew up as the oldest daughter of Adriana and Esteban Santana, a trauma nurse and an elementary school music teacher. Adriana works long hours, and is tired often, and Esteban is a composer outside of his day-job and spends a lot of time in his study alone. She has two younger siblings, both of whom she is often responsible for when her father and mother are either busy or exhausted. As a result she is extremely good at handling kids. Her youngest sibling is Anjelita, who is 6 years old. She drinks in everything that Isabela says and always asks her many questions about things in general. Their relationship is much like a mentor and student. Mariela is her middle sister and is 11 and entering middle school. She goes to Isabela for advice about handling bullies and homework. Isabela tries her best to answer the constant pestering with patience and understanding, but sometimes she lets her temper slip and storms off. Isabel’s love of music stems from her father, who taught her the saxophone at an early age. She also plays guitar and hopes to join a band someday to play bass. She enjoys punk and alternative rock bands, as well as instrumental and classical music the most but occasionally listens to modern pop and electronic when it suits her. Her fashion sense stems from a lot of the bands she listens to and although her parents were not completely enthused when their oldest came home with a Mohawk and gauges, they tolerated it and let her make her own choices on the matter. Because her family has to buy food and clothes for five people, she learned to knit and knits most of her own sweaters and hats. She’s not very good at it and tends to mess up and have stray loops and wonky patterns on them. Her interest in science fiction comes from watching old DVDs of Red Dwarf and Star Trek with her mother when she was less busy. SOTF-TV just doesn’t catch her interest like an old cheesy episode of star trek does. Her consistent workout schedule is at the whim of her mother, who is fairly health conscious, being a nurse as well as a diabetic. She’s nearly constantly berated for her poor eating habits at home and threatened with a strict diet fairly often, although the latter never seems to happen. She tries to diet by herself but lacks the willpower to resist delicious food and usually fails. When her mother gets angry with her for eating some sort of junk food, she tends to get into a fairly large argument and it’s put a strain on their relationship. It makes Isabel feel like she doesn’t treat her mother well enough, and she worries about what her mother thinks of her a lot. In school, Isabel breezes through most of her classes. Her favorite classes are her social studies classes and of course, band. The only ones she really has trouble with are Chemistry and Algebra-3, mostly because they involve doing math. She takes mostly general courses, to avoid failing anything and participates in the Davison Secondary Marching band where she plays the tenor saxophone. Marching band is suited to her patience and thick skin, and the hard work she puts into it toughens her up quite well. Though she is exempt from doing laps, she easily does her pushups when being disciplined and is always willing to correct a mistake when needed. Isabela has been on the band’s truck crew since her sophomore year, and has to deal with loading and unloading sousaphones, props, percussion equipment and so on. Holding up a tenor sax for 10 minutes is nothing compared to hauling tubas and it gives her a lot of back and arm strength, combined with the leg strength she gets from after school marching rehearsal and regular gym workouts. Isabel suffers from moderate asthma, and uses an inhaler frequently. It’s never particularly life threatening, but it makes cold weather and aerobic exercise fairly difficult for her. She always carries her rescue inhaler and goes through them quickly because she uses them so often. She was diagnosed at a fairly young age when she had a severe asthma attack during recess in a particularly cold time of year. Her parents are pretty strict on her health and what she is and isn’t allowed to do, lest it trigger a life threatening asthma attack. Isabela is also highly overweight, especially for her height. Her metabolism is fairly slow and she has rather big bones to begin with, but because her asthma limits her aerobic activity, she has never been able to control it with exercise. She has built up considerable muscle mass over the years to try and at least get rid of the fat with regular strength exercises such as lifting and resistance training, but despite her efforts, she maintains a relatively generous layer of padding, extending about 2 inches outward of her abdominal muscles. She’s never been really self-conscious about her size and weight, but her mother wants her to drop a few pounds for health reasons, as Diabetes runs in her family. Isabel’s personality is exuberant, and overbearing at times. Her energy, optimism and willingness to socialize with basically anyone, earns her a lot of friends, but tires the more introverted ones out fairly quickly. She’s sharp tongued and an insult towards her is usually met with a witty retort back. Her close friends often comment on how quick she is to think of a stupid joke or pun. Any verbal abuse slides off of her fairly easily and she is very patient with people, even people she doesn’t like. Her patience does have a limit though, and once it’s crossed, she can be a fairly unpleasant person to be around. She becomes bitter and mean and never has a nice thing to say to anyone in these rare situations. She’s known to lose her temper in situations of extreme stress mostly and it’s usually brought on and made worse by people asking questions or talking to her in general. Advantages: Isabela is sociable, so she would probably have an easy time finding allies. Isabela is also very sturdy and muscular, making her difficult to overpower and knock down, though someone formally trained could do so easily. She’s very strong for her height and Her patience and quick thinking can potentially get her out of many sticky situations. Disadvantages: Isabela is overweight and extremely short so, running fast is difficult for her. Her asthma could also pose a threat to her if she doesn’t have her emergency inhaler. Any significant cold or aerobic activity can leave her wheezing fairly quickly. Her stress response could pose a threat as well, if anyone tries to talk to her or ask questions. Her temper could seriously cloud her thinking. Designated Number: Tan Bats 2 (TB2). ---- Designated Weapon: Balisword Mentor Comment: "An angry fat girl who wheezes when she tries to chase you down? Sounds like my mama, God rest her soul. If I saw her coming, I'd just turn and run. I know better than to risk a whoopin'." Evaluations Handled By: 'crabCaptain '''Kills: 'Tucker Hopkins 'Killed By: 'Lucia del Pirlo 'Collected Weapons: '''Balisword (designated weapon), FABARM (from James Houlihan) '''Allies: 'Damion Castillo, James Houlihan 'Enemies: 'Jaxon Street, Leah Bissard, Alice Young 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Isabel, in chronological order Sandbox: *Feelin' Saxy (maybe not) SOTF-TV: *Germ Infested Bed *Countdown *Lifdoff *It all happened so slowly *Now I'm Here *Look Around *But You Won't See Me *Support Group for Bleeding Children *Billet-Doux *Backing up *Going forward Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Isabel. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters